La noche mas cálida de nuestras vidas
by Kagome-inulove
Summary: Los sentimientos de Inuyasha respecto a la desición entre Kagome y Kikyou. Kagome decide irse, pero algo la detiene... InuxKagOne-shot


Ohayo!!! este es el primer fic que publico, asi que no sean malitos, si??? - bueno esto lo escribi una noche que estaba muy deprimida así que por lo menos va a ser algo mas menos triste, por lo menos lo fue para mi T-T, ademas me inspire en mi cancion favorita: "Only Hope", la que cada vez al oirla sollozos corren por mis mejillas T-T, bueno aqui les dejo el fic...Matta ne!!!

Disclaimer: (que latoso hacer esto, bueno ya que u.u) Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente para mi T-T) le pertenecen a la gran maestra Rumiko Takahashi a la cual le tengo mucho mucho respeto y es una gran maestra o

**La noche mas cálida de nuestras vidas**

Era una tarde ordinaria en el Sengoku Jidai, se podía observar a un hanyou de hermosos ojos dorados posado en el Goshimboku, donde recuerdos venían a su mente, cuales poseían tan solo confusión respecto a su corazón, una chica de largos cabellos azabaches poseía su corazón y alma, aún así no podía olvidar a otra muchacha, a la cual una promesa los ataba, solo eso... "una promesa"... ¿había algo de por medio? si, claro que si, se encontraba el amor... pero aún así con el tiempo ese amor mutuo fue deshaciéndose hasta quedar en cenizas , eso pensaba... de alguna forma sólo quería que esa confusión se esfumara, que huyera para siempre de su corazón, para entregarse tán sólo a una persona, sólo una, a la que realmente ama...

-Kagome...- tantos recuerdos venían a su mente con tán sólo mencionar aquel nombre, que lo llenaba de esperanzas y ganas de seguir adelante.

Ya era de noche y podía contemplarse la redonda luna llena; que iluminaba cada rostro que se tomara la molestia en observarla.

-Ya es suficiente...- dijo éste tranquilo -seguro que mañana podré aclarar mi mente... además...- aún no olvidaba aquella noche anterior en la que fue a ver a aquella muchacha de nombre Kikyou, tantos sufrimientos y recuerdos iban y venían con recordar tan sólo ese nombre, pero aún así no olvidaba a alguien quien mostraba su sonrisa y su apoyo todos los días de su existencia, fue ella quien lo liberó del dolor del rencor y el amor convertido en odio... -si, estoy seguro que mañana aclarare todo esto- dijo esté ya un poco aliviado

Seguido de esto, este muchacho se dirigío a una cabaña de su época, donde un kitsune, una taijiya y un monje yacían dentro.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó alarmado aquel hanyou

-Inuyasha, la srta Kagome acaba de marcharse-

-Parecía muy triste...- termino de decir la exterminadora

Entiendo, iré a buscarla- acabo diciendo Inuyasha

Olor a sal se empezó a sentir por cada paso que daba Inuyasha, estaba seguro de ke era Kagome...

-Kagome...-

-Inu...yasha..., ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sonriendo ésta sin sentirlo

-¿Cómo que por qué no vine? no estabas, por eso decidí ir en tu busqueda-

-Esta bien Inuyasha, pero...¿qué soy yo para ti?-

-Kagome... "no se que responderle"-

-Dime Inuyasha...-esta vez empezó a brotar pequeñas lágrimas saladas y recorrer sus mejillas... -¿acaso...soy un remplazo?-

-¿Pero que cosas dices, que acaso estás loca o qué?

-Lo digo... lo digo por Kikyou... los vi ayer juntos y no hice nada más en pensar que solo soy un remplazo para tí, un rastreador de fragmentos, aún así no dejo de pensar en tu felicidad...y sé que estaras mejor sin mí... es por eso... que ahora mismo me dirijo a mi época, para ya no regresar, y dejarte libre tu desición de una vez por todas, todo... para que seas feliz- mostrando una sonrisa

-Kagome... ¿cómo... cómo piensas en todo aquello?¡tú no eres un rastreador de fragmentos para mí, eres una amiga, eres...!

-Dime...¿qué... qué sientes por mi?

-Kagome yo...- mirando cabizbajo -yo...-

-¿Tú qué...?- preguntando esta vez de una manera fría y dulce a la vez

-Yo..."ya no lo soporto más ¿qué quiere? no me atrevo a decirle que yo...¡que yo la amo! ¿es tán difícil para mí hacerlo?" Kagome...-

-¿Sí Inuyasha?-

-¡Yo te amo!- dijo éste abrazando fuertemente a la muchacha como si se la fueran a arrebatar- yo te amo Kagome... ¿es eso acaso... lo que querías oir?

-Inu...yasha...yo...- pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirselo, los labios del hanyou se habían posado en los de la muchacha, un dulce y tierno beso surgío de aquello, un momento tan breve e infinto para aquellos dos, que tan solo eran observados por las estrellas de la cálida noche que los envolvía...aquella era... una de las más confortables noches de sus vidas...

**FIN**

Jeje, ya quería desahogarme, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo, y esto fue saliendo poco a poco de mi cabecita y se convirtio en este one-shot - bueno acepto cualquier tipo de review sea para bien o mal, solo quiero una opinion acerca de esto, y no sean tan malitos porfita, si??? que no soy muy buena en esto u.u

Bueno solo eso, les deseo mucha suerte en sus vidas nn, pasen los examanes que les depara la vida, actualicen pronto los escritores, ya que me gustan mucho sus historias (soy algo mandona o que??? U) y cooperen en sus casitas (aunque yo no lo hago u.u soy una floja), bueno eso es todo...

Matta ne!!!


End file.
